


Pale From Exhaustion

by DatLAG



Series: AU One-Shots (?) [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkward Conversations, Dojima trying to be a good uncle, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Vampire!Yu, Werewolf!Yosuke, just vampire things, nothing explicit showed just extremely implied, still can't believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: "Yu, I don't think I need to tell you what we're going to talk about." Yu shifted uncomfortably.- "Indeed." The young man was still perfectly calm, which was no surprise considering his nature.- "Look, I know this is one of the ways we can... "assert dominance" with this species... But you are too young. That is the case for him as well." Yu stayed silent and kept on staring. "This werewolf, Yosuke I assumed, is still very frail, it's very early for those type of things.- Wait, how do you know his name ?- You were moaning it and screaming it like you were calling out to a demon. Don't take me for a fool."





	Pale From Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write on this AU freaking finally !  
Also expect awkward vampires talking about libido problems.  
Still can't believe i got this idea.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the wooden table in the middle of the dining room, the light of the magic candle lit the room, as well as the moon outside. Yu had his hands on his knees and looking directly at his uncle, with messy hair and a dress-shirt half-oponed. His uncle stared back directly at him, in the serious manner relatives should scoled each other.

"Yu, I don't think I need to tell you what we're going to talk about." Yu shifted uncomfortably.

\- "Indeed." The young man was still perfectly calm, which was no surprise considering his nature.

\- "Look, I know this is one of the ways we can... "assert dominance" with this species... But you are too young. That is the case for him as well." Yu stayed silent and kept on staring. "This werewolf, Yosuke I assumed, is still very frail, it's very early for those type of things.

\- Wait, how do you know his name ?

\- You were moaning it and screaming it like you were calling out to a demon. Don't take me for a fool." The teen broke the stare for the first time in the conversation.

Dojima was pretty glad he didn't explicitely walked in on them, but he could more than hear them, and that was enough to know what was going on. When the boys had finished their, _ordeal_, more specifically, when Yu got out of the room, he called him out, and he checked afterwards the state of the puppy. In a messy state to say the least, his fur looked sticky, marked all over, fast asleep, completely exhausted. To say he was _rough_ with him would probably be an understatment. He sighed.

\- "Since becoming a werewolf, the kid had inherited a lifespan equivalent to ours yes. But you can tell from one glance he is still new to all of that ! And why did you do it in the first place ?" Yu didn't look at him. "Was it just for your libido ? I told you time and time again you shouldn't hold your instinct back so much. I know you said you are waiting for the right one bu-

\- He's the right one." The older one blinked.

\- "What ?

\- I... never felt such a... _need_ before. When I look at him it drives me crazy inside, I never felt such emotions. I asked for enlightenment to our servants and they confirmed that's what love felt like. I... wanted him to be mine... So I did what I thought I was supposed to do to make it so."

Dojima pressed his back to the chair in thought. _Love huh ?_ He understood better than anyone what it could do to someone, especially to vampires. He thought back to his wife, he felt his heart being pinched.

Since vampires are charmers by nature, they had quite the libido, not as much as succubus or incubus but one superior to humans. Same for werewolfs since they inherited an animal instinct. So a vampires such as his nephew was quite a special case. Holding back such primal instinct for so long and so forcefully could almost only end badly. He wondered if he should send a doctor to that poor wolf. Speaking of which, to make a werewolf swear loyalty they were more than one method to assert dominance, defeating them in combat, through an exchange of information and so on, but the one employed by the young man was probably the most primal. Dojima had no idea if werewolfs were good bed partners aside from rumors about their insane stamina, but _hearing_ from his nephew they were probably, or at least this specific one, second to only succubus. He shuddered. At least Yu seemed to have _really_, _**really** _enjoyed it, to the point we could hear him scream, and the teen really wasn't the screaming type. He knew that werewolfs and vampires could breed, either naturally or through magical pregnancy, but the nature of their child was a roulette to see if the kid will end up with dog ears or bat fangs.

But he wanted to test something, to see if what the teen spoke was true, and not some random adolescent impulse. He really didn't want to threat something like that, but as head of the family branch, some assertion must be done.

\- "Anyways, when he wakes up, I'm sending him back." He instntly heard Yu get up in a hurry. "Yu listen, he is a werewolf, but you are too young to be taking care of him. And he is still just a puppy, freshly transformed, do you think he knows what loyalty implies ? The responsabilty coming with his powers ? It's better if he came back to is old lif-

\- No.

\- What ?

\- I... I won't let you... I don't want him to go...

\- Don't be selfish. He had a life before you cam-

\- **This isn't about me !**" The older vampire was taken aback, he mentionned that Yu wasn't the screaming type, so seeing him react so emotionally was quite the surprise. "He has no life to return to ! He was alone, living on killing animals, and fleeing the villagers hunting him ! I don't want him to go back to that life... Punish me. Ground me. Whatever you want. But let me take care of him ! If he goes back he's going to die ! He's going to be found, executed and turned into a coat ! I'll never let that happen ! _Do you hear me !?_ **Never !!**"

Yu was showing his fangs with a face tensed with anger. He positively never saw him arboring such expression, it looked so unatural on him, completely contrasting his usual neutral look.

Werewolfs were indeed being hunted down by the town. Their family of vampires were respected for helping the town with a previous criminal problem, but werewolfs were universally hated for previous events, with only a few people questionning the nature of this hate. Dojima sighed.

\- "... I can see where you're coming from. But you have to understand : having a werewolf under you is a responsability. Especially with you want to have..._ This_ kind of relationship. Those creatures have great strength, as well as a strong animal instinct, you'll have to teach him the manners and his powers, and accept the responsabilities of being his master. You'll have to provide him with what he needs as well. Do you understand ?" Yu nodded. "Good. Also, don't... don't be so rough with him.

\- What do you mean ?

\- He's still just recently transformed, he's still getting used to his newfound capabilities, so just, next time you're doing... _Things, _try to not kill him during it !

\- I'll never do that.

\- I know, it's just, he was in pretty bad shape when I checked up on him, I still wonder if I should call our doctor...

\- Don't worry, he's tough. He'll live through it.

\- How do you know-" Yu raised his eyebrows to show the obvious. "Forget I asked... Didn't know you were into the clawed and furry type...

\- I didn't either. But he is a very good person as well.

\- Oh also, were you, hum, being safe ?

\- Of course.

\- Okay, and one more thing, apologize to him when he wakes up.

\- Why ?

\- It's your first right ? Believe me, when you're so rough with someone, they feel it the following day. Actually, are you okay..?

\- I'll be lying if I didn't say that it still hurts. But in the good way. I'm really sore too. And I'm exhausted. I feel like I could collapse any minute."

It's true that to keep a freaking werewolf going until exhaustion, he must have passed his stamina limit a **while** ago. That is only at this moment Dojima noticed Yu's legs were trembling, fighting to keep him up as well as some pretty big bags under his eyes. He looked _even more_ exhausted than the other teen, it was probably him who was actually trying to keep up during the, well, act. The older vampire still had no idea on how werewolfs were in bed, but their stamina must indeed be insane if a young vampire was ready to snap to sleep any second after the act.

\- "You should go to sleep before you fall...

\- Indeed."

Yu turned around and started wobbling to the exit, _yikes_, it was pretty obvious he was the one leading because of the whole "asserting dominance" process, but that wolf kid must have kept him going for an eternity to push him to _that_ extent. Watching usually composed and iron-clad Narukami desperately trying to make his way out of the room without immediately collapsing in a heartbeat was almost hilarious.

Yu leaned on the door and looked in his uncle's direction.

"Uncle ?

\- Yes ?" The teen flashed a tired smile.

\- "Thank you.

\- No need for thanks, just go to sleep."

Yu nodded and opened the door. He stopped in his tracks for a second, before immediately collapsing face first onto the ground.

Once again, he didn't know how were werewolfs in bed, but now he almost didn't want to know.

"Actually you might be the one needing the doctor..."

* * *

The following day, after he transported Yu back into his bed next to the other kid, he found the both of them asleep on the living room's couch. Yu was sitting with the werewolf, Yosuke (he needs to keep that name in mind from now on) on his lap wearing some of Yu's clothes. Yu had his hand in his hair behind his ears, stroking it in his sleep. Dojima sighed. He'll have to get used to this. But he believed it'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiou I'm tired. Tell me if I should write an entire AU out of this, I have somewhat of a scenario in my brain.  
Also if one of them is suffering in bed, it's Yu. And I find that funny. What am I doing ('''^^)  
Well i hope the few of you enjoyed !


End file.
